cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maurania
|connectedresources = }} Maurania, officially the Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania, is a country located in the Atlantic Ocean, about 1,500 km (930 mi) west from Lisbon and about 3,900 km (2,400 mi) east from the east coast of North America. Maurania's nearest neighbors include to the southwest Alferific, on the West Sniktopia, and to the northeast Kingdom of Dark. The nation itself is comprised of five islands, which together form the Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania. The largest of these islands, and in which most of the kingdoms population resides, is Zamarat in which also the capitol Maudargane resides. The Maur Downs houses in which the royal residences and the kingdom's Largest river, Maur. The Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania is an absolute monarchy with five main regions, in which King James Maximilian Fortescue deWinter V reigns. The Kingdom of Maurania National Information The Mauranian Minister for External Affairs correspondence regarding the Mauranian Government and it's subjects: "Maurania is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 72 days old with citizens primarily of Serb ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Maurania work diligently to produce Coal and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Maurania has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Maurania allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Maurania believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Maurania will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens." Mauranian National Anthem Maurania, tis for thee, or also known as, Maurania's Hymn Strong and peaceful, wise and brave, Fighting, the whole world to save, We shall strive Maurania tis' for thee Dread to our enemies, Powerful and Merciful Maurania tis' for thee Dread to our enemies, Powerful and Merciful Maurania tis' for thee History of Maurania Pre-History A small country, practically unknown to the West until the early 20th century, Mauranie boasts a rich and glorious history. Maurania has very little information on the prehistoric era, as the country has experienced huge geological changes (subsidence of the "Central Plate", major volcanic pressure leading to the creation of the Mauranian Chain, modification of the river Maurane's course), resulting in the loss of valuable evidence of civilisation. From the 8th century, the territory of the Mauranian tribe covered an area comparable to the size of the country today. Warriors, constructors and traders, the Mauranes built up an Empire based on commercial exchange with neighbouring peoples, in particular with nomadic tribes from the north. Numerous battles with the wild tribes of the south ended with the victory of the Mauranians, guided by their first sovereign, founder of the Severan dynasty and forefather of King Strickland, Severan the First. Under the reigns of those known historically as the "Three Enlightened Princes of Maurania" (Severan the First, his son Severan II, and Valdemar the Great, nephew of Severan II), Mauranie extended its borders and reigned solely over the entire Alantic plane, in terms of both military and trading. At the time, the capital, Maur, had 75,000 inhabitants, a Palace, Universities and Military Forts. Many of these buildings, today listed as world heritage buildings, still bear witness to this grandeur and influence. The Decline and Rise of Maurania The decline of the Maurane Empire began in 1524 when, Snowdon the terrible, took over power through trickery and put and end to the first Severan Dynasty. He led the country into ruins by embezzling all the mining wealth for his own profit. Then, being the awful strategist that he was, he lost the battle of Maudargane to troops of the Sultan Abbasside Haroun. It was the start of a dark period for Maurania, which was annexed and became a simple province governed by another power. This scar is still raw and is the cause of the profound cultural differences that still persist between the north of the country and the populations of the centre and south. The 19th century marked the beginning of a change. By reuniting the tribes from the south and leading a revolt, the grandfather of King Poindexter, Strickland III, snatched back power for this dynasty. It marked the start of the country opening up to the West. By multiplying economic and cultural exchange with the great European powers, in particular with the United Kingdom, King Strickland III transformed his country and brought it into the modern age. The Army of Maurania, well trained and kitted out by the English, won the battle of Matouba on 10 June 1882 (which since then has been the National Day). The frontiers of Mauranie became stabilised and the country's geography would never change again. The great friendship between King Strickland and the crown of England would last a long time and the country would enjoy the protection of its European "cousin". King Strickland III reigned for almost 50 years. He died tragically when he was 85, falling from a horse while hunting lions. His adopted son, de Winter-Strickland IV, ascended the throne in 1927. The end of the Second World War was marked, by internal conflict. In fact, a fraction of the population, manipulated by the Soviet Union, attempted to stir up a conspiracy to establish a Socialist State in Maurania. This conspiracy, in which a vast majority of the population had no interest, was rapidly thwarted. But the terrorist schemes of some small foreign groups operating in the Mauranian territory forced King Strickland to take radical political action. In order to preserve liberty in Maurania, he dissolved the Parliament and decided to directly take over management of the proud Mauranian army. When he died, at the age of 95 in 2009 his adopted son, James Hayden Xavier de Winter V, acceded to the throne, and assumed and will rule under his fathers name as James V. He has already begun to expand Maurania back to the days of its glory period, but only time will tell if he shall ever accomplish such a feat. Coronation of King James Maximilian Fortescue de Winter V On the 10th Day of June, 2010, James Maximilian Fortescue deWinter V, was formally crowned King of the Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania. Wars The Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania has been a peaceful country throughout its existence with only one known attack in its history under current ruler King James de Winter V. War was declared on Maurania, because the other nation simply did not like Maurania, Maurania persevered causing the nation to offer peace, but with the cost of losing 170 men. His Royal Highness addressed a grieving nation with these words: "My dear Mauranians, Today more than ever, with enemies gathering at our borders, we have to show solidarity and determination. For my entire life, I took a vow to passionately defended your interests and the independence of our great country. Today, Maurania tested its mettle and survived. Thanks to you Maurania's people, But in shadow of our victory we have had casualties, one-hundred and seventy of the bravest men paid the ultimate price, so that Maurania would live and so that all our citizens can live in peace. I ask that we all pray for our fighting men. My heart and my gratitude will always remain with you, and your families. God Bless You All and God Bless Maurania! National Events Territories of The Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania The Sovereign Kingdom of Maurania is split up into 5 seperate territories known as "realms." These realms are: *'Zamarat': As Zamarat houses the capital of Maurania, Maudergane which is the most populated city in the Realms of Maurania *'Ephesus': also known as the Molgrave Wetlands and is populated by the Molgrave tribe, who have a cultural taboo forbidding them to ever touch the ground. Even the dead must follow this belief, as they're lashed to poles upright so they remain always above the earth. Because of their beliefs, they stay in their lofty village built entirely in the canopy on a vast stand of trees. *'Maur Downs': Houses the private household of King Strickland V, it is also home to the Maur river, which provides the royal yacht of King Strickland V to navigate to all parts of the realm, it also provides the most lushest scenery you may encounter in Maurania *'Southbourne': Largely uninhabited Southbourne contains vast wet lands, and forests. *'Brightcliff Edge': The last realm of Maurania is a Brightcliff Edge The area is relatively unpopulated, however population is on the rise, although along its southern periphery there is an almost uninterrupted ribbon of seaside towns: it is extremely popular with walkers, having one principal long distance footpath and any interconnecting ones. There are three principal gaps in the upland through which rivers flow; and there are also many dry valleys along its length. Terrain Maurania is currently a growing nation with a size of over three-hundred and fifty square miles. an outline of garden-like islands on the horizons of the Atlantic ocean. Peace and quiet, flowers in the fields, in the villages, in the houses, blue and green of lagoons. Maurania sits atop of the Atlantic ridge and are of volcanic origin The volcanic origin of all Mauranian islands is revealed by their volcanic cones and craters. The highest point of the islands is located on Maur Downs, Mount St. Severan which stands 3,785 m above the sea floor. Climate Maurania has a tropical rainforest in climate with temperatures that may vary sharply across regions from 30 °C (86 °F) - 35 °C (95 °F) during the day or falling below 10 °C (50 °F) - 15 °C (59 °F)at night and may accumulate of up to 59 inches to 98 inches of rain per year in populated areas. Of the main realms, Ephesus is the driest, receiving only some 62 in of rain per year. Southbourne, the wettest, receives almost 110 inches of rain per year. Military The Royal Mauranian Army or RMA are the main military services of Maurania. In general, it refers to the two active components, more commonly known as branches, of the military services of Maurania: *Royal Mauranian Army(RMA) *Royal Mauranian Army First Tank Division The Army The Royal Mauranian Army or RMA is the branch of the armed forces of Maurania. Like all armies, it has the primary responsibility for land-based military operations. *Armored Corps **1st Armored Division (Pattons) *Infantry Corps **1st Infantry Division (Muddiggers)